The Sadness Story Contest: Cielo, Sin Paraíso
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: Cuando se va Alguien, siempre somos los que que se quedan los que sufren. ¿O no? Aveces para acceder al Cielo, se necesita un sacrificio. Un Sacrificio que duele, pero que se necesita. Los que se van, tambien sufren.


_**"The Sadness Story Contest"**_

Nombre del O.S.: Cielo, Sin Paraiso

Autor: ArthemisaVeindeck

Pareja:JasperXAlice

Summary: Cuando se va Alguien, siempre somos los que que se quedan los que sufren. ¿O no? Aveces para acceder al Cielo, se necesita un sacrificio. Un Sacrificio que duele, pero que se necesita. Los que se van, tambien sufren.

Rating:T

Número de palabras:2 584  


_**Los personajes son de Meyer, y quiero agregar que la inspiración para esta historia la he sacado de el libro de DESDE MI CIELO. El nombre de la autora me ayudo a escoger quien sería la pareja de la historia. **_

**_Disfrutenla, y dejen review._**

**CIELO SIN PARAISO**

Dos cuerpos desnudos, horas pasadas, amor en el aire. Suspire mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, el aire de la calefacción nos rodeaba haciendo que mi cuerpo se relajara. Como un sauna. Yo entre sus brazos, sus dedos acariciando como finas mariposas que alzan el vuelo cerca de mi piel.

Respiraciones acompasadas. Sueños de paz y complementación.

-Te amo, Jasper-un susurro que rompe el silencio pero por el bien de dos corazones que necesitan hablar

-Yo te amo mas, Alice-susurra, aprieta su brazo contra mi, como si temiera que por confesarlo huiré. Eso nunca.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan perfecto?-sonrío por lo tonto de la pregunta y la calidez que logro al sentirme estupida. Estupida con el, que me ama. Estupida por el, que me cuida.

-Solo puedo vivirlo, Allie, no entenderlo-me reí. Una risa que a el le encanta mientras me alzo en brazos, miro su rostro. Su sonrisa abierta que embellece sus facciones, sus ojos verdes que me miran desde un punto lejano, un mundo hermoso creado por mi. Por los dos. Ese hermoso cabello rubio, leonino, con el que me gusta enredar los dedos.

Quiero besarlo.

Acerco mis labios mientras cierro los ojos, mi corazón palpitando pasivo, con la sabiduría de que encontrara su puerto seguro aun sin ver. Pero sus labios no están ahí esparándome. Fría tierra, con sabor a melocotón. Humeda y oscura.

Me levanto de un salto, giro para ver los árboles que me rodean, las hojas truenan bajos mis pies. El aire acaricia mi rostro. Pero el no esta.

-Alice…-susurra una voz a mi alrededor

-¿Dónde estoy?-exigo asustada. Aparece dentro de mi, bello y blanco, lleno de luz; sin ser mujer ni hombre, con la belleza de ambos.

-Donde debes estar, Alice-sus ojos, uno azul como el mar y otro marrón como la tierra. Labios serios.

Y entonces recuerdo y me echo a llorar. Lloro por el destino, lloro por lo que he dejado. Lloro por lo que añoro. Lloro por que ya no conozco la sonrisa

-Alice…-repite, contagiado ahora por mi dolor

-Quiero volver con el…quiero volver con el…-y el viento me trata de consolar, respirando a mi alrededor, susurrando lo que quiero oír "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper" quiero su imagen, rememorar esos ojos que miran con alegría hacía mi. Esos ojos que me llaman a un mundo de paz. Donde el paraíso es accesible.

-No puedes, Alice. Ya no-

-Entonces un poco mas, un poco mas-le suplico al ente sin nombre, sin pasado ni futuro, solo una presencia aquí. Junto a mi, destrozándome. El me mira con una mueca dolida pero algo en mis lagrimas, en mi desesperación le hace seder. Siempre sede.

-Sabes lo que pasa, Alice- llevo la mano hacia la tierra, me ensucio con ella mientras hago puños

-Lo que sea, solo un poco mas-el suspira y al final asiente, tan pronto como lo hace de la nada aparece frente a mi, arrodillado, toma entre sus manos mi rostro y besa mi frente. Cuando cierro los ojos estoy ahí.

Antes de ser feliz, debo ser infeliz. Tengo que ver mi final.

Me veo corriendo, un vestido morada y corto, coqueto y elegante se acopla a mi cuerpo, como mi sonrisa. Voy tarde, el pudo ir por mi pero sabía que si lo hacía entonces no tendría tiempo de arreglarme, ahora voy tarde a nuestro aniversario. Decido acortar por un callejón, he pasado por el antes pero nunca de noche, no me importa.

Es una inocencia basada en un mundo donde naces, creces y vives con seguridad.

Un padre que vigila tus pasos.

Una madre que te arropa con besos y abrazos.

Un hermano que juega con amor y paciencia.

Un amor, que protege.

Y todo eso se vuelve un arma de doble filo cuando olvidas que fuera de esa pequeña burbuja. Hay maldad.

Pasos que me siguen, voces que me llaman, mi piel se eriza. No quiero voltear; el callejón se alarga, mi corazón se acelera. Quiero llegar a el, sentirme a salvo.

Pero no lo logro.

Suplicas, lucha, yo tirada en el piso, mientras ensucian un acto que siempre he acogido con amor. Un brillo, algo acariciando mi garganta con un filo de dolor. Muerte.

Corro hacía el, trato de alcanzarlo. Esta en la puerta, mirando su reloj, asustado y preocupado, sin saber que le he tomado la mano…para decir adiós.

Un día soleado, yo joven, una adolescente. Mis manos están ocupadas por una maqueta, corro intentando que no se arruine pero tratando de llegar a la parada del bus. Este se va. Suspiro cansada y espero el siguiente mientras suplico que el maestro falte a la primera hora.

Subo el camion, trato de caminar mientras anivelo la maqueta, esta a punto de caerse; una brazos me ayudan. Alzo la mirada sorprendida, ojos verdes que llaman a mi corazón. Sonrisa que contagia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-sus primeras palabras hacía mi. Si, quiero responderle: Ayúdame a conocer al amor.

-Gracias-me limito a responder, el toma la maqueta y se nivela. Yo sonrío ¿es una alucinación?

-¿Dónde queda tu escuela?-

-Cuatro calles mas adelante-

-Bien, te llevare-sonrío, el me corresponde

-¿No llegas tarde tu?-suspira, trata de ver su reloj y sonrie apenado

-La verdad, si, pero que importa. Tu necesitas mas ayuda. La facultad puede esperar-me sonríe- Por cierto, me llamo Jasper, Jasper Hale-

-Alice Cullen, y apenas voy en el instituto-se ríe, una risa que hace que mi corazón aletee

-Lo noto, Alice, recuerdo el proyecto de hacer una biosfera.-sonríe cómplice-Aunque el mío era una tontería y sin nada de empeño, el tuyo lo supera-rió nerviosa

-Mi hermano me ayudo-quiero sentir vergüenza, el es mayor, casi de la edad mi hermano y he dicho una niñez. Pero no puedo sentirla, con el, siento que nada de lo que diga esta mal ¿Cómo puede ser así? Lo acabo de conocer…pero ahora se, que mi corazón lo identifico. Siempre es así.

El mundo gira, me marea en una aureola de colores que se difuminan. Como una pintura de Monet o Van Gogh.

Rostros, sonrisas, miradas de amor. Algo floreciendo, dando luz. Un amor que duda, un amor que entiende, un amor destinado.

Presentación a la familia: Hola mamá, hola papá. El es. El hombre que amare.

Un hermano celoso, risas y empatía. "Protégela de todo, incluso de ti o entonces tu te tendrás que proteger de mi" Edward siempre peleaba por defenderme "Te ayudaría a golpearme, si yo mismo lo dañara. Imperdonable" Sonrisas cómplices, de camarería. Una grupo, un grupo que se vuelve familia. Que se entiende. Y planea un futuro.

Uno del que ya no soy parte.

Vuelvo al arte, una noche.

-Alice, solo tienes diecisiete-

-¿Y?-pregunto mientas trazo una línea de besos por su cuello

-Y que yo tengo veintitrés y tu hermano me mata si sabe de esto-

-Quiero estar contigo-

-Y yo contigo, pero le di mi palabra. No te lastimare-me alzo, lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa picara, una llena de amor

-Pero Jasper, me lastimas mas si no me tocas, si no me haces tuya-suspira, se aleja de mi y se revuelve los cabellos

-No me lo pones fácil, Alice-sonrío, rodeo su cuello y me recargo en su cuerpo. El ama sentir mi peso recostado cerca del suyo.

-Es que nada es fácil en el amor, Jasper. Pero tampoco difícil. Solo es amor-Y lo beso, lo beso lenta y deliberadamente. Quiero tatuar el beso en su alma, unirla a la mía, que sienta como se llaman. Por que somos uno.

Ropas que seden, caricias que pecan, pecan de felicidad; gemidos, nombres susurrados, corazones que explotan.

Y tocamos el paraíso.

-Alice…-susurra en las sombras, donde podemos acariciar el amor en el aire-Alice, Te amo. Significa mucho para mi-

-Te amo más, Jasper. Siempre será así- giros inesperados, truenos que se avecinan. Paz que huye.

Ya no estoy con él.

Lo observo en la comisaría, separado del grupo al que llame familia y amigos. Un policía tratando de dar una noticia, frío y distante. No quiere sentir la pena ajena.

Alguien grita, su grito desgarra la noche. "Mi niña, no" Edward se abalanza contra el, quiero detenerlo "¡Juraste que la protegerías!" lo golpea, el no se defiende. Grito, grito para que me escuchen, grito para alcanzar sus corazones afligidos. Jasper sangra, mi hermano llora ante sus pies. El dolor no se va, con todo no hay forma de que se vaya.

Los extraño, extraño sus sonrisas.

Rosalie y Bella se miran, las mismas palabras en su mente: Pudimos ser nosotras…pero ¿Por qué ella?

Emmett abraza a mi madre que grita desconsolada. Mi padre, mi padre no sabe que hacer. Le dieron una vida, una vida que debía ver crecer y proteger ¿Qué sentido tiene ser padre si ha fallado?

Pero todos con la misma imagen, yo sonriendo, yo saltando. Caminando hacía ellos, robándoles una sonrisa. Un pedazo de su corazón, uno que me he llevado. Pero el es el que mas me duele ver, quieto, ajeno a la realidad o al dolor. Ojos distantes que no entiende ¿Por qué todos lloran? ¿Qué hago aquí? Ella me espera, tenemos una cita, es nuestro aniversario. Nuestro aniversario. "Alice, Alice, Alice" cantan sus corazones y su eco llega a mi, quiero responder. No puedo.

Ni si quiera a el, lo alcanzo.

Oscuridad, luna menguante, luna muerta. Bosque silencioso.

-Alice-repite, esos ojos me miran con compasión-Alice es hora-

-¿De volver?-pregunto estupidamente, una estupidez que viene de la inmortal esperanza. Sus ojos lloran por mi y niega.

-Ese ya no es tu mundo-

-Lo es donde esta el-

-Es suficiente, Alice, tienes que renunciar a el. Solo así puedes irte, solo así el puede seguir-

-¡No!- la noche se vuelve roja, los truenos ensordecen. Esta molesto

-¡Basta!-grita-¿Qué no lo ves? Le haces daño- el mundo gira, rápido y veloz.

Jasper tirado en una cama, ropa desaliñada, cuarto desordenado. Alcohol en el aire. Sus ojos cerrados, su barba incipiente, sus mejillas húmedas

-¿Por qué Alice, por que?-lamenta-Te espere, toda la noche, Alice. Te espero ¿Por qué no vienes?

-Estoy aquí, Jasper-pero mi voz no llega, nunca llega para curarlo. Esta prohibido.

-Alice, sigo esperándote…ven a mi, Alice, ven a mi-una puerta que se abre, una luz que ilumina la oscuridad.

Mi hermano, ojos verdes, tristes. Compasivos. Arrepentidos.

-Jasper, por favor…-susurra-Ya ha pasado un año, ella…no va a volver-le cuesta decirlo, le cuesta creerlo ¿Cómo es que ya no puede ver mi sonrisa? ¿Cómo es que mi luz se a extinguido?

Se da la vuelta, no quiere oír. Ni a mi hermano, ni a mi madre. Nadie.

Una puerta se cierra.

-Alice, Alice, Alice-repetí, bebe un trago amargo. Quiere nublarse los sentidos. Un nudo en mi garganta ¿Qué paso con su sonrisa? ¿Qué paso con el brillo de sus ojos? ¿Dónde esta el amor que lo levantaba?

-No puede volver, Alice-dice el ángel a mi lado-No hasta que lo dejes ir-

-No puedo-digo, necesito de el

-Alice, a veces los muertos tienen mas influencia en los vivos de lo que se debe. Y eso esta mal-

-¿Mal?- ¿Cómo puede ser malo? El no te olvida, eso…eso debe ser algo bueno ¿o no?

-No, no tiene nada de bueno-lee en mi-Por que se convierten en eso-lo señala-¿Es lo que quieres para el?-trago fuerte y con esfuerzo niego con la cabeza. Algo que no puedo decir.

-Lo amo, no le deseo mal-

-Entonces, déjalo ir, Alice. Solo así volverá-tardo en contestar, es difícil

-¿Me olvidara?-lagrimas corren por mi mejilla, el ángel acaricia mi cabello

-No, pero podrá ser feliz-

-Quiero que lo sea-suspiro y doy un paso a el. A su cama, trato de acariciarlo, trato de volver a sentir su calor. El se eriza, pero no me siente. Ni yo a el.

-Te amo, Jasper-digo, aunque se que no me escucha. Se que ya no lo hará-Espero volverte a ver, en el cielo.-Por que no hay paraíso donde voy, no si el no esta

-Alice-dice y suelta a llorar. Yo con el. Quiero aventarme a la cama, a sus brazos. Como antes, sonreír y hacerlo sonreír. Pero no puedo.

-Adiós Jasper- y la luz invade. Unos brazos me rodean, unos que no son el. Ya no mas.

Y mientras me dirijo al cielo. Lloro. Por que he renunciado a el, por que no puedo volver atrás, por que espero sea feliz, aunque me duele pensar que no seré parte de esa felicidad.

Ya no seré parte de el, de sus sonrisas y secretos. De sus nostalgias y sentimientos.

Yo me he ido. No puedo hacer nada, no puedo quedarme y dejarlo ser infeliz.

Lo amo demasiado, y por ese amor lo dejo ir.

Eso no evita que sea difícil. Por que se que ya no podré rememorarlo, ni pensar en sus sonrisas o sus besos. Ni sus brazos. Ya no, por que estoy en el cielo y se supone que debo ser feliz aquí. Verlo como mi paraíso.

Pero no hay paraíso donde no esta el. Mi Jasper

Y lloro, por eso.


End file.
